Change of heart
by Utterly-Fabulous
Summary: Ching is tired of being rejected by Abyo. So she finds someone to make him jealous. But when she falls in love with her new guy and Abyo falls in love with her...Houston, we have a problem.ON HIATUS
1. all alone

Chapter one Ching's P.O.V

I sigh and stare out the window. The earth was crying for the third time in a row…

I wonder if we have any lakes near sooga village… I definitely do NOT want a flood.

Hmm there's the child in me... I need to grow up. Fast. Won flew off with some other chicken and she never came back… (Hint hint )

And now I'm alone with only Pucca and Garu as my friends.

Oh how I hate it when Pucca goes,

"Oh ching why don't you hook up with Abyo?" well penny for your thoughts you'll probably think the same.

Well Abyo had his chance to like me… and blew it. He has a "better" girl with him now.

So I have moved on… and he couldn't care less. What about Pucca and Garu? Garu finally admitted his love to Pucca and well, you get the point. There together now.

Pucca couldn't be happier… And I couldn't be more alone.

Well Pucca and Garu are dating now…or should I say every day, and I never see them anymore, well besides seeing them kiss. Gross.

I'm going to bed now…Before I cry. Again.

Sheesh… I feel like seven year old Ching again…

Good night Ching…Sweet dreams…

(Ching's dream)

I flew in my mystery mans arms while all the others made a circle around us.

I felt on top of the world. I never thought this would end.

Then it became dark. Another Chick swept in the room, stole my mystery man and they danced away. I was crushed.

And while they were dancing the chick winked at me and flashed me a horrid grin.

The mystery man raised her in the air and never gave me a second glance.

My mystery man was Abyo. The chick was his "better" girlfriend.

I think I cried the rest of the night. I also want to say I dreamed of puppies next.

He he he! Another ching story! Poor ching is crushed by a lovesick abyo!

By the way I need to talk to abyo...R/R! ABYO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! Chapter 2 is a comin!


	2. tripped

Chapter 2! Ching's P.O.V! I forgot to tell you…I own Pucca! No jk I don't!

The next day the rain had stopped and a rainbow stretched its way across the sky.

I forced a smile. I decided to be like earth. Feel the pain and then the next day, let out your inner rainbow.

I put on a yellow shirt. I slipped on some jeans and my normal sneakers.

I combed my hair and added some makeup.

Why not? Makeup makes you pretty, plus I'm tired of being a kid. Today I'm going to find a new love.

I skipped outside and ran to the go rong. Pucca was talking to Garu.

"Hi Pucca, hi Garu do you have anything planned?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope! Were free! What do you want to do?" Pucca asked with her normal joyful tone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall" I remembered last time we went. A prince had a crush on Pucca and she did like him, until garu rescued her and Pucca decided she'll always love him. "Uhhh I'll pass, not a fan of shopping" Garu said hesitantly looking at Pucca. "It's ok Garu, well c'mon Ching!" Pucca said brightly.

I smiled and we went to the mall hand in hand.

In the mall Pucca and I bought several outfits and earrings. We searched the building for matching shoes. I was talking to Pucca when I bummed into somebody. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I gasped helping him up.

The boy looked up and dusted his pants. "It's ok; it was my fault I wasn't paying attention" he said smiling.

"Me neither! Oh where are my manners? My name is Ching and this is my friend Pucca" I said.

I figured that when he saw Pucca he would fall for her. But he simply smiled at Pucca and put his attention on me. "I'm Mike nice to meet you". We shook hands and left. I turned to steal a stare at him only to see he was looking at me! I blushed and turned back around.

"He was cute wasn't he?" Pucca taunted while I sipped my soda "shut up Pucca! And yes he's so cute! It's too bad I'm not likely to see him again" I said sadly.

I was right. I wasn't going to see him again…today. We picked up our bags and left the store only to see Abyo and his girlfriend kissing. I scoffed and walked right past them.

Pucca found Garu and kissed him. I really need a boyfriend…I wish I could meet Mike again….

Chapter three is coming! A little kissing in it to! He he he! Love train picked up mike and ching! :3


	3. fists of fury and a wonderful plan

Chapter 3: We Meet Again Ching's P.O.V

I sat thinking of Mike… and Abyo. Did he care? Will he get jealous if I ever meet Mike again and we start being friends...? Or more? Thought raced through my head, I was so focused on thinking I forgot I was with Pucca and Garu.

"Ching! CHING? Hello?" I shook my head and gazed at Pucca apogeticly "sorry I was thinking about…how hungry I am! Let's order!" I quickly glanced at my menu.

I heard soft giggles coming from Pucca. "Don't hide it Ching! Your thinking about Mike again weren't you?" I groaned and peeked up from my menu "I confess, I was I can't help it! I wonder if I'll meet him again"

"Ching? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call. I quickly looked up and saw the one and only Mike!

"Hi Mike! What are you doing in sooga?" I asked him. "I just moved here! Do you live here to?" He asked. I nodded. "Sweet! So what are you ordering?" He asked before giving a brief "hello" to Garu.

"My favorite, Chi-Chang noodles" I answered before telling the chefs. "Cool I'll get some to, hey; can I talk to you after you finish eating?" Mike asked before sitting in his seat. "Sure I'll meet you in the bamboo forest" I answered smiling before gazing hungrily at the noodles set in front of me.

I ran at top speed to the bamboo forest to see Mike. I stopped in a clearing where Mike was humming. I approached and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh you're here!" Mike gasped "yeah, so what's up?" I asked leaning against a bamboo stalk.

"Well have you heard of the new movie coming out?" he started "you mean Fists of Fury? Yeah I was going with Pucca and Garu but they said they only had two tickets" I said glumly. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I'll buy the popcorn!" He asked hopefully. I Gasped and smiled. "Of course I will! I can ask Pucca and Garu if we can tag along" I said gleefully.

"Cool! So 8:00? I'll come pick you up" Mike suggested "sure! I'll see you then Mike" I said grinning and walking out the forest skipping.

Pucca squealed with delight as I told her the news. "Aww! Ching that's so sweet! It's going to be a triple date!" I tilted my head in confusion. "Triple? Who's the- You didn't!" I shot her an evil glare and hissed.

"Well… I was going to say no, but I didn't know you were coming! I'm sorry!"Pucca said.

"Its fine I'm going to make Abyo as jealous as he's ever been! And when he asks for me back…" I smiled up at Pucca. She smiled along with the plan. "He'll see what it's like to be broken hearted!" We said at the same time.

We both had a fit of giggles. "Ok enough of this... Let's get dressed…" I said as I put my plan into action. Pucca smiled and we rushed to my closet.

dear god i writeshort chappies! i know i promised a kiss i just didnt know how to fit it in! dont hurt me!


	4. who cares?

Chapter 4 Operation: Jealousy! / And love (oh la la!)

I walked out of the bathroom felling fabulous. I was wearing a black mini skirt with a dark purple, semi-short sleeved shirt, black flats, and a lil' blush and mascara top it off. "So, how do I look?" I asked as I applied lip gloss and twirled in front of Pucca.

"Fabulous, Abyo's gonna wish he kept you!" Pucca said. She had on black skinny jeans, black boots and a red tube top.

I heard honking and peered out the window. "It's them! Grab your purse and let's go!" I said to Pucca while slipping on my indigo sweater and rushing down the stairs with Pucca behind me.

Mike and Garu were leaning up against Mikes Mercedes. Mike immediately stood up when he saw me. "You look…wow I'm speechless" Mike said gazing at me. I blushed and went in the car. Garu and Pucca were next to me cuddling together. Pity Mike was driving.

We pulled up near the movie theater where Abyo and his girlfriend Tory where waiting.

Abyo tried his best not to keep staring as I stepped out the car. "Hi guys! Let's go get the popcorn" I said taking Mikes offered arm.

After getting everything we went in the theater. We all sat next to our dates and watched as the movie started.

I caught Abyo staring at me 4 times during the movie. Mike held my hand the whole time. I was caught between dreamy... and oh-my-god- Mr. drool.

The movie ended quickly. We all exited and took our separate ways. Garu "walked" Pucca home, Abyo and Tory were in make out session in Abyo's car, and Mike and I were in the car, me in the front.

Mike smiled warmly at me. "I had a great time Ching" he said. I smiled back "me too! Do you think we can do this again sometime?" Mike nodded and leaned towards me. My heart raced but I leaned in to.

Mikes lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I was grateful that he wasn't a mad kisser like pulled apart and gazed at each other.

Mike grinned and started the car. "Let's get you home before your dad thinks were up to something" he said pulling off.

I sat in bed, my lips tingling. I actually was thinking before the kiss that I was going to win abyo back, but who cares now? That kiss proved he liked me and I like him to. Operation jealousy, canceled. I closed my eyes and dreamed of Mike and me.

I was dancing with him in the ballroom, Mike was my prince. The other girls and Abyo watched with pure envy.

We swung around and we ended our dance with a kiss.

He! So? What do you think? Ching giving her heart to Mike! Aww! Ok numba 5 is coming! R&R or I'll get you!


	5. heat, fireflies, and sleepover plans

Chapter5: best night ever!

I walked over to Mike's house, not far from mine. I knocked on the door and a tall woman, probably his mom, with her hair and eyes identical to mikes, opened it. "Oh! Hi I'm Karen, mikes mother. Mike has told me so much about you, let me call him. MIKE! Your girlfriend is here!" She yelled across the room after flashing a smile at me.

Mike walked over to the door and flashed me a smile. "Hi Ching, what's up?" He said.

I hugged him "I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me? I planned everything!" I said gazing up at him with super ultra puppy dog eyes. He melted in a matter of seconds."Sure, anything for you! Should I get dressed?" He asked looking at his clothes."Nah you look perfect! Let's go!" I said leading him out the door and to the trail leading into the bamboo forest.

We walked a few miles until we found a pond. We stopped by and cuddled under a nearby tree, watching the fireflies blink beautiful yellow patterns above the water. "So what now?" He asked me while massaging my hand. "Well I didn't plan that far ahead….."I said looking up at him. Mike just smiled and kissed me. It was, or started to be a short, chaste kiss.

I couldn't take this, this, heat. It was over whelming. Consuming. I reached up and put my hands in his Dark brown hair. Mike kissed me a bit harder and neatly slipped his tongue between my parted lips. It was wonderful. I never felt so alive. I was burning. Soon we were forced to pull apart for smiled at each other.

My eyes never had so much love in them. I gazed up at his messed up hair and giggled. "So you're quite the hair dresser aren't you?" He joked pulling me into his arms in a hug. We stood in embrace for a while until I looked up at him.

"We should head back, it's late and it's sort of cold to" I whispered to him. He gave me his coat and we walked back to Mike's house.

I gave him back he's jacket and kissed his cheek before leaving to Pucca's house to tell her all about it.

Pucca giggled. "Aww that's so sweet! You must be irresistible to him!" Pucca cooed handing me a cup of green tea.

"Thanks Pucca and yes! He likes me a lot and were dating now, he'll ask by tomorrow for me to be his girlfriend, I'm sure of it!" we squealed with delight and talked on what we should do tomorrow.

"Maybe I could through a slumber party? I'll be fun!" Pucca asked. I gave her a curious look. "Pucca don't expect me to go TO far!" I warned her.

Pucca laughed and gave me her famous smile "I promise!" she said crossing her fingers in front of me.

"I hate you!" I laughed and threw a pillow at her causing an all out pillow fight.

That night I dreamed about the slumber party. Mike wanted me to be his girlfriend and everything was perfect. We kissed and said great things about each other all night. It was the best night ever.

So sweet! I am little miss match maker! So I need ideas for the party… No bad things! Ok a bit. R&R or Elmo will tickle you to death! O.o and yeah, 6 is coming and it's a good one ! Promise! And yes my chappies are short I'll try harder I swear!


	6. important notice!

**okay. i am really really sorry about what i am about to say next:**

**i might stop this story.**

**it was my sister's idea to start it in the first place and she wrote the romantic scenes and some diolouge ad i helped.**

** i really cant do this without her and she just told me hat she had gotten bored.**

**at first i tried to write the next chapter on my own but it didnt feel write, it was missing something.**

**it had to much of me i it so it didnt sound right.**

**i am truely sorry to those who liked this story.**

**i will try to rewrite chapter 7 and send that out but i really dont know.**

**i swear i'll try though!**


	7. Our plots and plans: The Sleepover

Chapter 7: Our Plots and Plans The Sleepover Part 1 ALL NEW LOONG CHAPPIE! RATED… IDK! SOO HAPPY!

**Umm yeah just so you know it's a cliffy. It's on the day of the sleepover but I'm not posting the sleepover scene. So this is part one :P I know your ppl are mad at me… so to make it all better my sis helped me post this loooong one! So without further ado, I give you, CHAPTA SIX!**

**SPOILER ALERT! Mike isn't who you think he is o_O *dun dun dun…***

* * *

I woke up early and opened the window, revealing a cloudless sunny day. I smiled, knowing what would be happening today. Grabbing my suitcase, I packed all of my things and put on my normal outfit, except my shirt was orange and had a sun in the middle of it. I threw on my tennis shoes and made sure I would remember to come back and get my suitcase, and made way for the Go-Rhong.

Sitting down, I waited for Pucca to arrive.  
Instead of just her, Garu, Mike (Hurray!), Abyo (WHY IS HE HERE?), and Tory. I glared at Pucca who grimaced and shrugged. Pucca choose to sit next to Garu, who sat next to me, Mike sat on the other side of me, Tory sat next to Mike, and Abyo sat between Pucca and Tory.

We all were silent. Abyo decided to kill the silence and said "alright! What are we ordering?"  
I shot him a mean glare "The usual!" I snapped.

Pucca shrunk in her seat. I read her face which said, "Why, Oh, WHY did I invite them?"  
Mike looked perplexed and gave me a concerned stare. I smiled at him and Dada came clumsily with our dishes, which would've

been broken if Garu didn't go to his rescue.  
Pucca clapped and hugged him after he placed the dishes on the table.

After Dada came with the food, we all ate silently, me giving Pucca and Abyo plenty of angry stares. The meal felt like forever, and I was happy to know it was over.

I dragged Pucca outside and cursed. "Shit Pucca! How could you! BETRAYER!" I yelled.

Pucca failed to keep calm "IM SORRY OK! ABYO AND TORY CAME *sniff* AND ASKED IF THEY COULD COME *sob* AND I… HAD TO SAY YES! WHAAAAAA!" She wailed.

I huffed."If I have a bad time you owe me. BIG TIME" I growled.

Pucca nodded and smiled "trust me, if Mike doesn't wanna be your boyfriend, there's something wrong with him"  
my anger vanished and we walked to my house.

* * *

-Mike's P.O.V-

The meal was awkward and Ching looked like she was happy to be done with it. She gave some guy a strange stare that made me feel weird. Oh yeah, that's jealousy!

But I doubt she's interested with that guy. He's not the…. Well… Coolest person I've ever met.

After lunch, I left the restaurant and on my way to garu's house, he had something planned for the girls. That guy came to.

"Hey" he muttered while walking beside me to Garu's house

"I'm Abyo… and your Mike right? Ching always talks about you" Abyo said. He sounds weird…

"So you're Garu's friend? Cool, I always thought-"

"Don't act all… PERFECT and everything! Ching was mine to start out with" He snapped.

I promised to be nice but…

"Yours? She wouldn't go back to you if you were the last freaking living person in the whole entire fricking world! Ching needs someone better than you! In fact I'm asking her to be my girlfriend tonight" I hissed and stormed to Garu's house, hearing Abyo's pissed footsteps follow me.

Getting there was harder than I thought, who the heck would live in the middle of a bamboo forest? I saw a green and brown shack in a clearing and walked over.

Abyo shoved in front of me and was about to knock when I kicked him in the shins and pushed him into a bush. I smirked, This guy's a chump,  
An idiot. It's not surprising Ching didn't like him.

I knocked at garu's door and a few minutes later, Garu opened up eager to tell the plan.

**(A/N MWAHAHAA! Cliffy! And look who knows some words! )**

-Back To Ching's P.O.V as always! -

* * *

**Sexy Vampire think I'm falling in love so just bite me baby and drink all my blood!**

**Oh Yeah….!**

**Oh crud. You were listening….Uhhh Awkward…. (A/N ok I know unnecessary but the song is addicting! DX!) Change the subject!**

* * *

Ok so after discussing with Pucca about what we were gonna do, Pucca planted an evil grin on her face. "Pucca you…well not really because you crossed your fingers…but you promised we, well you, wouldn't go overboard!" Ching stated before Pucca said anything.  
Pucca looked innocently at Ching "well I didn't say anything wrong yet, now did I? Now, you're certain he's going to be your boyfriend after tonight?" Pucca asked, looking very serious  
"yes! I mean, why wouldn't he? We've already kissed and held hands and stuff!" I said desperately while putting on some make up "now tell me what's going on in your mind or I'm gonna sue!" I was nervous about what she was thinking. I don't wanna go too far with Mike.  
We've been together only for a few weeks. I don't want anything serious like Abyo would do.

"You don't even have a lawyer!" Pucca snapped and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper. She checked it and then gave it to me:

**Chat for a while. Set up beds**.

**Play one of the following: Truth or Dare, five minutes in heaven, and spin the bottle**.

I already disliked the list. What if we did truth or dare, and abyo dared me to break up with Mike? What if I have to be with Abyo for five minutes in heaven?

What if I have to kiss Garu or Abyo for spin the bottle? I wasn't taking any chances. I forced Pucca to cross out five minutes in heaven. She refused to get rid of truth or dare and spin the bottle. I crossed it out and read on.

**Chat for a while. Set up beds**.

**Play one of the following: Truth or Dare, spin the bottle.**

**Watch a scary movie (not to scary or Ching will fake having to go to the bathroom and hide AGAIN)**

I glared at Pucca, She grinned nervously. I rolled my eyes and averted my eyes back to the sheet of paper.

**Go on a scavenger hunt (no I'm not being kiddy some ppl need time alone if u know what I mean…)**

**Bed time. (At least… it supposed to be)**

Pucca rolled her eyes up at the ceiling, awaiting my complaints and changes. I, for one, after my changes, was impressed with the list.

I was still against spin the bottle, but other than that, I was for it. "So Pucca… when does the party start?" I asked, tucking the list in my pocket. Pucca's eyes widened and she smiled.

* * *

**So anyway… I hope u guys are happy! I finished it! And as I type I'm thinking about writing Part 2!**

**Ching/Abyo/Mike/: WE ALL HATE THIS DUMB STORY**

**Me: Aw shut up and wait till the end.**

**Garu: But your making a whole another series! I thought there was more comin-**

**Me: SHHHHH! **

**Pucca: And FYI ppl I can tell about the next chapter! Ching and mike are gonna-**

**Utterly-Fabulous- OK the end! Bye ppl! (Pucca say anything again and u kiss Tory in spin the bottle o_O)**

**Pucca: Eww. ****O_O bye-bye!**

**Tory: OMG END THIS!**


End file.
